Get Here with Root Beer
by song six
Summary: AU So tired of being alone, I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get, so hurry up and get here...  The story of one boy's search for love...or at least a date to prom! SONGFIC


**Disclaimer:** See Bottom

_For Blackmarionette and TheWickedWizardofOZ_

* * *

><p>'Get Here with Root Beer'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>It was another normal and bland day for one Wallace West as he worked the register of the only job he's ever had in his life as a senior in high school. It didn't pay much, he had never gotten extra hours, his boss had this gross lip thing going on, but he was only doing this so he had a few bucks for something important. Something that only <em>everyone<em> has been freaking out over since his class became upperclassmen.

Prom: a night of bad music, awkward dancing, useless flirting, hard flavorless cupcakes, and sugary punch you shouldn't drink because _who knows_ what someone did to it. Along with overly hyped decorations: glass jars full of cheap marbles the student council thought would be decorative because teenagers couldn't trusted with candles; chairs with giant ribbons from hobby lobby tied around, and giant reject standees the movie theater didn't want. So yeah, it was kind of magical, he guessed.

The problem with such an event is you needed money, because everything was overly priced and expensive these days and needed money: money for the tuxedo, money for the flowers, money for the limo, money for the dinner, money for the tickets! All just for one night for the chicks to dress-up and feel like princesses, or something like that, and for guys to finally score with that girlfriend they only got because they heard she put out. Oh yeah, and you needed money for the hotel and protection, by the way.

Alright, so prom didn't sound so great, but the point wasn't about any of that, truthfully; at least, not to Wally. It was about whom you went with, because it was a special night. What makes it special is being able to have that final bash with your entire group of friends in high school. While sharing it with someone great that you could have fun with and not caring what those pricks or witches you've been attending class with for four years thought while you acted like idiots on the dance floor.

As lame or corny as it sounded, Wally wanted his date to be someone better than great, he wanted perfect. It had to feel right one hundred percent of the way. He wasn't sharing a night with his buddies and spending all that money for someone who he didn't think would stay the next day, or the one after, and maybe even months later. That's right, he wanted something _serious_. Oooh right? The problem was: when was he going to meet this person? He's gone through more dates than the chemistry lab has gone through beakers. He's bought more dinners and movie tickets than he has purchased new toothbrushes…well, he sucked at replacing those things. He's worn more cologne than he has underwear!

He tapped a beat on the side of his counter humming along to the music playing on the stereo beside him, as he waited for a familiar customer to approach his register. An elderly man stacked up his items onto the black conveyor belt, smiling at the red head giving a small nod in his direction, "Good afternoon, Wallace."

"Hey Alf!" Wally greeted with a chipper voice. Despite the fact his job sucked, he always looked forward to meeting the interesting people that came through his register. His personal favorite was Alfie, an old man with proper speech and a chilled out attitude. He was always easy to make conversation with, and whenever Wally needed to complain the guy was willing to listen. Although, what made this man unusual was the choice items he'd pick out on a weekly basis to purchase. They were always the same general products never changing. They were also items not very common for men his age to be buying.

"Milk…Captain Crunch…Root Beer….trying a new brand of microwave pizzas this time?" Wally observed, examining the red cardboard box in his hands almost dropping it being the klutz he was. He's actually walked by this particular brand a few times himself before he grabbed the usual party pizza he always got. He's thought about changing it up once in awhile…even if it was _still_ just frozen pizza he'd be eating. What? It was one of his favorite foods. If Alfred is trying it, maybe he should too.

"That would be correct," Alfred commented, as he flipped through a 'Home and Gardens' magazine. Every so often, he'd 'tsk' or make a disapproving expression as well as impressed ones looking at the various decorated rooms.

"Geez Alf, why do you always get this junk?" Wally finally asked, never really thinking of mentioning it aloud to the man before, "I mean I'm a big fan of all these things, but isn't it outside your age group?"

Alfred set the text back into it's holder and smirked at the teen, "Why Wallace, for as long as I have been shopping here, do you really believe I consume this myself?"

The teen scratched the top of his head stupefied, "I guess so?"

"You are mistaken," Alfred corrected him, before making an odd face, "What is that music being blasted behind there?"

Wally then remembered he had jams going and turned around to look at his stereo and turning back, "Third Eye Blind. Don't like it?"

"I am a partial to swing myself, but I do have a teenager back home who plays this same exact band." Wally's eye brightened, not a lot of people around his age listen to this group anymore. Most people would rather listen to dubstep, techno, rap, or teeny bopper garage bands with obscure names. Kids these days.

"Cool, what songs does she like?" he asked excitedly

"_He_ doesn't really share that information with me. However, he likes to sing…doo doo doo?" Alfred hesitantly sung. Wally had to hold his hands to his mouth trying not to laugh. However, at the same time, he was ecstatic to hear there was another dude who still enjoyed this music. He was also happy that he immediately knew what song the man was referring to – everyone knew it.

"I love that song! Semi-Charmed Life?" he enthusiastically guessed

"That may be what it is." Alfred rolled his eyes and waved it off gesturing with his hand.

Wally pulled out a stack of untouched brown bags and opened one up with one flick of his wrist, "Paper as per usual?" he didn't even need to ask, Alfred always got paper. He seemed to be the only person who ever did anymore. Didn't people know that plastic bags couldn't be recycled? They seriously needed a lesson on how to be proper tree hugging environmentalists. Sheesh. Next thing you know, they think paper towels is supposed to go with _papers_. Puh-leeze, that's obviously compostable.

"Yes indeed." Alfred replied, as he finished signing his name on the electronic touch screen.

Wally waved happily while his friend left, "Have a nice day!"

"May you as well." The older man called back, the bottles clanking and jingling while the cereal shook and rattled.

As soon as he was out of sight, Wally leaned back into his stool slumping down lazily, occasionally slipping from his spot and almost falling face flat to the linoleum floor. He stared up at the flicking fluorescent light above them watching a dumb fly continue to swarm around the bulb. "Man, this is such a slow day," he whined obnoxiously getting his co-worker/buddy's attention.

"What are you talking about? We just finished with the afternoon rush." Kal commented, looking through the data of kept information on his own register. People were like sheep, they all came at the same time and left at the same time. It was clockwork.

"Yeah, but most of them were either moms making dinner or old guys." Wally gagged, pointing a finger down his throat.

Kal chuckled at him good humouredly, "I do not believe your friend 'Alf' would appreciate you calling him an 'old guy'."

"Hey, Alf's cool. He can dig it." The red head insisted as he stretched his back popping his spine. Kal flinched at the sound, making a disgusted face. "I wish someone hot would come through already!"

"You should be focused on your work, not on picking up chicks…in a supermarket, nonetheless."

Wally shook his head grumbling, "Tch, you wouldn't get it. You already have a date to prom. What's her name again…Tula right?"

He had to smile when Kal's whole face lit up at her name. He wondered when it was going to be his turn, "Yes." He was glad to see his closest friend finally get the girl of his dreams. They were perfect together and had great dynamics, but seriously? Where was his fish in the sea? Mermaid, dolphin…or whatever. He'd settle for coral even! As long as that piece of coral was the right one!

"Plus, she's pretty smoking."

"Pardon?"

"Whoa! Check _her_ out." Wally almost fell out of his seat when saw who could just be his potential piece of coral. She had peachy freckled skin, long auburn hair, cute doe eyes, and an adorable smile. He liked the polyp on this chick. She could protect his critters anytime! "So, what brings you here today?" he asked with a dazzling smile. The girl had to giggle at his charm.

"I'm making dinner for my family, I'm so excited!" she squealed loudly, causing Kal to cover his ears in annoyance from his register.

"O-Oh…" Wally responded dejectedly, looking away embarrassed.

"What?" she questioned with a confused expression.

"You just look…you look young." He explained. How could a sweet young piece of bio mass like her already have her own reef? Sad day for Wallace West.

"What are you–" she started, but she went wide eyed when she realized what he had meant "–Oh no! I just like cooking. My parents are coming over and all and…" Wally stopped her from continuing once he realized his mistake. Yes!

"Don't worry Gorgeous, I get it." He turned the West charm back on, and begun to scan her items, "so…what is this?" he questioned, looking at a strange package of food with skeptically.

"Tofu." She answered simply.

Wally dropped the packages and went green faced at the name, "gross."

"What's wrong with Tofu?" the girl demanded to know feeling insulted.

"It's just…weird and…tasteless…" he explained, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"That's why I'm getting this!" she exclaimed, waving a bottle of brown _something_ in his face. He took her from her hands, scanned it, and read the label.

"Five spice?"

"Gives it an oriental kick!" she commented kicking the air

"O-kay…" _Somebody_ was getting a little too much sunlight into their organic matter, "Jelly grass tea? What **is** this?"

Before Wally could continue the belittling of her choice of groceries, Kal stepped in taking over his cash register. "Excuse my friend. He is not accustomed to foreign products."

"That's alright. Not a lot of people are." The girl bobbed her head up and down understandingly, even while Wally still gagged at her food.

"Paper or plastic?" Kal politely asked

"Plastic please!" Wally shook his head looking to the ground in shame; of course, she would get plastic. Weirdo. Anyone who eats freaky stuff like that and was ignorant to recycling was not the marine animal for Wally, no sirree!

"Have a splendid day."

"You too!"

When she was out of earshot, Wally babbled throwing his arms in the air, "Could you believe the stuff she was buying? How can anyone eat any of that?"

Kal folded his arms raising an eyebrow at him, "and exactly what would you consider a fulfilling meal?"

"I dunno, frozen pizza?"

**xX. I'm tired of being alone .Xx**

Wally was slumped over in his stool, reading black and white comics munching away at only lord knows what. It was in a wrapper and unopened, so its still a good breakfast. He rubbed half-opened, sleepy eyes, yawning dramatically as he continued to wait for customers to come to his station. Hopefully there was none of that fifteen items at a four item register nonsense again. It was too early for that sh– "Pardon me, but will I be receiving your assistance any time soon young man?"

The red head looked up from his newspaper. Only Alfred could sound so elegant and sarcastic at the same time, "Morning Alf, here earlier huh?"

"Yes I am."

"Getting the usual?" Wally asked already grabbing at the boxes of pizza and cereal. When did they change Captain Crunch's mustache? He was getting old…

"That is correct Wallace."

Alfred's blissfully stacked up his items pursing his lips, and out came a joyful tune, Wally kind of liked it, "Whatcha whistling?"

The older man stopped and explained with great enthusiasm, "this new artist that has done a fantastic rendition of some of my old favorites. Michael Bublé, have you heard of him?"

"Yeah, not really my style." Wally sheepishly confessed shrugging his shoulders.

Alf 'tsked' him before grabbing a 'Home and Gardens' from a rack thumbing through as he did with each visit. One of these days he should just buy an issue, "I think you may enjoy it if you listened more."

"Heh, maybe…What is this? A new root beer that came out?" the red head wondered, rotating the case around in front of his face. His eyes falling on the nutrition bar at the amounts of sugar cane they used. Alright! The more the better! Never can go wrong with sugar.

"I believe so, why do you ask?"

"I've actually been seeing commercials of this stuff. Looks good." Wally set the case into a brown paper bag still staring at the label.

"Let us hope so." Alfred replied, before staring intently at his chest with a strange expression, "That is quite an interesting t-shirt you have on there."

Wally opened his mouth in confusion before making an 'o' and looking down. He pulled at the front and grinned proudly, "O-Oh, yeah, I love Sci-Fi flicks. And you can never go wrong with 'Back to the Future'!"

Alfred chuckled, "Never seen it, if you can believe that."

"WHAT? Why not?" Might as well tell him he's never seen the stars or the moon. 'Back to the Future' was the equivalent of everything wonderful and shiny. It was pretty much the epitome of all sci-fi movies.

"I usually reserve my time to reading. However, my grandson sports the same t-shirt. He must be a fan as well." Alf's grandson was sounding cooler by the second, but he was probably some thirteen-year-old little squirt. Not a lot of kids his age were into a lot of the junk he liked. Plus, even if they were, they usually were either kids who were gonna get serious arrested development and live in their parents' basement all their lives or just weren't attractive in the least bit.

"That's pretty cool. He a big science fiction geek too?"

"Is the sky blue? Richard insists I sit down with him and watch the…what was it? Star Wars series?"

Wally gasped in surprise, "I love Star Wars!"

"He also speaks highly of 'Clockwork Orange'." Wally grabbed his left chest, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh man, that movie is so messed up!" Wally screwed his face, but was still grinning.

"The book was as well."

"It's a book?" It's a book? Alfred rolled his eyes at him, "paper right?"

"Mmmhmm." Alfred took his things and made his way out, moving effortlessly. He never needed help bringing his groceries to his car. "I will be seeing you next week."

"Sure thing, Later Alf!" As soon as he left, Kal placed a hand on his shoulder getting his attention surprising Wally. He almost jumped and knocked down a pyramid of stacked soup cans. That was close.

"Have you made arrangements for the dance?" He shook his head, receiving a frown from his friend. C'mon! It wasn't like he wanted to go alone. It's almost as if there's been so much sediment erosion from poorly managed logging operations that released deadly land made toxins into the sea causing a loss in the number of coral available! Don't people understand that coral is a primary source of protein? He needed all the protein he could get for prom, and he didn't want no beef!

"Nah Dude, haven't found the right one yet."

"The event is approaching rapidly." Kal pointed out, as if he needed reminding. Seriously though, there are posters everywhere, only everyone is talking about it, and he was the last dateless shrub in school. There's no way he _wouldn't_ notice. That'd be like ignoring the existence of Santa Claus, ridiculous.

"I know I know, but it _needs_ to be the right person. Y'know? It's a big night Kal," he replied with an irritated tone

"I understand. But why not take one of the many people that have offered?'

"I like girls. Truly, I do. And you can't go wrong with hot guys either, but none of them had that…spark? Know what I mean?"

Kal paused for a second before giving an understanding nod, "Indeed, I do."

Wally was about to elaborate, but from behind his friend he noticed a strapping young piece of coral coming their way, "Hey, look at Mr. Tall, Pale, and Handsome heading over here."

For a moment, Kal was about to be supportive of his friend, until the smirk on Wally's face told him what he meant by that statement primarily, "If this is not an example of narcissism I do not know what is."

"Hey! It totally has nothing to do with the fact we're both gingers up in here. He is actually pretty hot." The teen commented eye balling the stranger up and down. When the customer got to his station, he set down his items and dug his hands deep into his pocket. Shy piece of marine life are we? That's alright, this little star fish was on the prowl! Today was _his_ lucky day.

"Well _Hullo there_."

"Hey…" Apparently hard coral, probably a tunicate."…throw in a pack of those over there too."

"You smoke?" Wally slacked jaw, offending the other boy.

"Yeah, is it any of your business?" he gruffly replied snorting

"Can I see an I.D?" The angry teen yanked out one large calloused hand shoving a laminated card in to his, "Roy is it?"

"Yep, don't wear it out kid." Geez, somebody needed a new endosymbiotic zooxanthellae. He was obviously not getting the sunshine to make him not a crankatourus rex.

"Somebody here sure loves his Indian food and corn." Wally observed, grabbing a box of camels from behind him and scanning it before placing it back on the belt, "Bleh…what is this?" He questioned picking up a can of…hummus? What's hummus? It sounded like a type of…well…a type of poop. Like a super fancy scientific term for poop…alien poop actually.

"Don't knock til you tried it." Extra-terrestrial feces? Naw…he was good on that, he'd stick to corn chips.

"Paper or Plastic?"

"Plastic." Typical.

"Have a good day." Figures he was hard coral, you'd only ever find him attractive if you were _shallow_. Wally blew a raspberry at him while also taking the opportunity to admire his as…s, and other **assets** as well.

"Why did you not try for him?" Kal asked with confusion, normally the boy would jump on anything with a great body. Male or female, didn't matter…although, he did draw the line at interspecies mating.

Wally waved his hands frantically, as if the answer were so obvious and he musts be blind to not see it, the ridiculosity of Kal! "Did you _see_ the stuff he was buying? And he's a smoker! I can't be with a smoker! Someday he'll be all wrinkly and junk! And what if he got one of those holes in his throat! Holes are supposed to be hot and usable, that one would be gross…and probably leaky…or full of smoke…or alien poop…"

Kal blinked a few times before responding, "I see."

"I'm taking a break."

"Already?"

Wally jumped over the counter making his way to the soda section of the supermarket, "After seeing Alfie with that case of root beer, I kinda wanna try it myself. Wanna come with?" he offered, jabbing a thumb towards the cases of fizzy drinks.

"I am good, thank you. I prefer plain water."

"Ick." Wally turned on his heel and ended up tripping over a shoelace…but managed to avoid the structure of canned soups. However, when he was sure one was about to fall, even though it totally wasn't even moving, he reached out…"WHOA!"…lost his balance…"WHOOPS!"…knocking down the pyramid of creamed corn and chicken noodle because he was a smooth operator that way. Kal debated between helping, getting frustrated, and giggling like a small child.

After cleaning his mess and purchasing his drinks, he clocked out for the day and headed home, but not without stopping by the library to picked up a book. It was better than its movie.

**xX. I promise you kid .Xx**

"Wallace, you do not look as chipper as you normally do." Wally was leaning against the counter of his station creating a red mark on his forehead. He honestly didn't care, it wasn't like there was anyone interesting he was going to meet today. It's already getting close to the big day and he _still_ hasn't found anyone to go with, so why even try anymore? Obviously, fate wanted him to be that poor sucker against the wall with the big neon sign above his head that flashed loser.

"I'm just kind down today, Alf," he replied to him with a sluggish voice scratching his head. He yawned stretching his muscles, but as Alfred sniffed the air, he made a face. His breath probably reeked – he forgot to brush today. No point anyways, he broke his last toothbrush a week and a half ago. Lately he's just been brushing with his finger. Squirt on the paste and stick it in. He didn't care how many dirty jokes came with this, he's just gotten really lazy as of late.

"What has brought you down?" the older man questioned with concern, watching with careful eyes as Wally scanned his items slowly and languidly. His movements were slow, but they were still as clumsy as ever. He almost dropped the case of root beer.

"Prom is in two weeks for my school, and I still don't have a date," Wally explained sighing sadly

Alfred scratched his chin shaking his head, "Why not? You are a quite charming, strapping, young lad. I do not see why you have yet to find an escort."

"Every girl or guy I meet just isn't right. It's like I'll never meet the right one…" His voice trailed off into a whisper, as he looked down deflated. Alfred frowned at him not wanting to see the normally lively boy look so lifeless. He wondered if there was anything he could do, but what could one do? High school was always going to be full of that painful heartbreak, especially around this time of the year. He remembered his own ball. It was not quite a 'prom', but same difference. He knew what it was like to appear without a date.

However, he had hopes for the boy, "chin up son, you will. Love will always come to you when you are least expecting it," he told Wally, raising his head up with two fingers on his freckled chin. Aged drooped gaze, full of determination.

"Thanks Alf." Wally smiled at him, but his eyes said differently. He didn't want to make Alfie upset too, so he put on his perkiest face and continued scanning his stuff; however, he had to stop when he realized the old man had picked up something new this time.

"Reading up on comic books are we?" It was the newest issue of Nightwing! The new 52, with the stellar red and black uniform, the mysterious new villain, the glowing eyes, and who _doesn't_ love a good handful of red heads? Not this guy! And it's the one with the team-up with Batgirl. Who knew Alf had taste? "Man! I've been wanting to read this issue since it came out!" Wally's voice was full of luster and life as it always should be. Alfred smiled warmly happy to see the boy upbeat once more. Who knew such atrocious reading could do that for a kid? Then again, he was rather fond of TinTin himself.

"Once again Wallace, do you truly believe these are for myself?" Alfred questioned, signing off his signature while Wally bagged his items – paper as always.

Wally studied him for a second before sticking out his tongue, "Nah, why do you buy all this stuff?" He wondered, picking up the pepperoni and frostbite pizza.

"Richard enjoys these items."

"So, he gets to eat like this all the time?" Lucky son of a gun.

"Most certainly not. We home grown many of our cooking ingredients, or import them. These are merely products that can only be bought in the store." Alfred explained to him, taking the bags into his arms. One of these days, Wally should offer to help him carry them out...nah! Alf can handle it all on his own.

"Hey, I used to grow up on a farm in Blue Valley too," he told him, looking up in nostalgia remembering being the farm boy. Those were the good ole days, where it wasn't such a crime to wear the same underwear every day for a week…ok it still was, but his parents never noticed or somehow magically knew like his Aunt Iris. Though, he got the feeling she counted the number of boxers in his drawers to make sure. It was something she had to do with Uncle Barry, because he had the same gross habits.

"Ah, that is quite intriguing."

"Yeah, so you and your family do right now?"

"We reside in the manor at the top of the hill, right near the plentiful fields of produce you may have driven by."

Wally eyes widened in shock, "wait…are you from the _Wayne_ family?"

"Why yes, have a wonderful day Wallace." Alfred, being the smooth guy he was, left Wally behind with a dropped job never looking back.

"You too, Alf," Wally whispered in disbelief, he couldn't believe it. Alf was a part of the richest family in their town. That was so weird! Although, that did explain the aristocratic speech and those weird outfits he wore.

"Good luck on your search for your escort." Alfred called behind him

Wally groaned remembering why he was so miserable earlier, "Thanks, I'm gonna need it." He slumped down in his stool. Was there any chance he missed them already? Maybe he past them by in a sandbox or watched them walk away. Who knows? Either way, everything seemed fruitless at this point. But he was so tired of being alone. They needed to hurry up and get here.

"Uh, hello?" His eyes immediately fell on a pretty blonde girl with tanned skin. Could this be it? Was this destiny saying here's your chance?

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" His heart beat fast with excitement; he was going in for the kill. This was…

"Tampons."…and epic fail.

"Great." That's ok, she was obviously a disgusting toxin filled urchin sliming up the reef. Ugh, scary, mean, fat buggers with their pointy needles…even if they are pretty looking.

**xX. I'll give so much more than I get****.Xx**

Wally sulked at his register as he waited for the afternoon rush to come in, make their rounds, and leave. Prom was in only one week and he still didn't have anyone to go with. He's tried almost every kid in his school, but none of them really _clicked_ for him. He had the tuxedo, the flowers, the shoes, the limo, the dinner reservations…everything! Just not the most important element, an actual–

"Wussup?" –date. Wally's eyes lit up when he looked up to face a boy only a few inches shorter than he was, carrying a basket of items with one arm. He had a head full of black hair, rich digs, and these amazing blue eyes. He's never seen this kid around the store before. Maybe they just moved into town? Either way, the dude's got it going on.

"Cool, you?" he hastily replied, getting up from his seat wiping the drool from his mouth. He had a tendency to collect spit in his mouth while he was lounging around. He hoped the other boy didn't notice his embarrassing habit, but they chuckled at him behind their hands. Great, now the guy probably thought he was a dork.

"I'm chill," the boy replied still stifling his laugh, piling his items onto the conveyor belt. The red head nodded, clumsily moving like an idiot. Usually he was pretty good with words, but this guy was really attractive…like a fifty on the hotness scale. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to make a conversation, say anything, but nothing was coming out. As Wally picked up each item to scan, he started to notice a familiar pattern. He froze for a moment. It felt like déjà vu…No way…

"Milk and Captain Crunch?" he asked, holding up said items in the air before placing them into a paper bag. The other teen nodded licking pink lips before grinning widely. That smile sent shivers up his spine and butterflies in his belly. Whoa…

"I like cereal."

Wally examined the glass bottles of the bubbly liquid checking the brand. Yep…"Root beer?"…the same one.

"My favorite soda." His too…

"Microwavable pizza?" This was the same brand too…

"Breakfast for champions." So true…

"What about the cereal?"

"Duh, Dinner." Now Wally was grinning too, he liked this kid. He was definitely _something…_

While he punched in the numbers and watched the boy pull out his wallet, he couldn't help but peek inside. It was black, leather, held a couple hundreds, and multiple credit cards. What was a teenager doing with that kind of dough? Unless he was loaded, but there was only one rich family he knew living in the area. He had his suspicions on who this was, but there was really only one way to make sure. "Hey, I know this is a weird question, but this old guy usually comes in and gets the same exa–"

"Alfred?" the boy interrupted, raising a brow cocking his head to the side, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah Alf, I mean…you know him?" he questioned, playing stupid.

"He's my grandfather, why?" Wally whooped on the inside when he realized he was right, but kept a cool façade on the outside.

"I just noticed you got the same exact stuff he gets."

"He used get it for me. But because I finally got my license, he insisted that I come here and do it on my own now." The kid huffed and crossed his arms rolling his eyes. Boy was a brat, but it was cute. He wondered if Alfred did this on purpose, because he was crying about getting a date to him last week? Wally took in a deep breath as he took a leap of faith:

"So you're sixteen?"

"Naturally."

"…and your name must be Richard?"

"Dick, preferably." Wally had to hold in a snicker. Oh, so many easy jokes.

"I'm Wallace West..." and I prefer 'dick' too, "…but I go by Wally. So I hear you like Sci-Fi movies?"

"Tch, they're only the best, ever." A hot nerd…niiiiiice…

"You know it, have you seen 'Inception' yet?"

"That movie was so mind blowing." So was Dick's smile.

"Totally." Wally couldn't stop smiling back.

The muscles in his shoulder relaxed when Dick responded without being weirded out at the slightest by the fact his grandfather had been telling him all these things. In fact, the kid seemed more amused than anything. This was a _very_ good sign.

The boy started tapping his own fingers to his side before looking up at Wally curiously, "Is that 'Never Let You Go'?"

Wally's eyes brightened in wonderstruck, "Yeah! I love this song, hardcore."

"Me too!" the other teen exclaimed before sticking out his fist. Immediately, as if it were the most normal thing the world, Wally stuck out his and they touched knuckles.

"Alf said you liked Third Eye Blind," he commented, bagging the last of his items.

"Didn't know you talked to him that much." Dick observed with a smirk, lifting the bags into his arms.

Red crept up Wally's neck as he scratched his elbow nervously, "We always do when he comes here…or when he did." He looked away not sure what else to say, goose bumps prickling his arms. When they stood there awkwardly for another minute Dick broke the silence:

"Well, it was nice to have met you Wally."

"You too…" he quietly bid as the boy started to walk away sad they were done talking. With each step away, his heart sank just a bit more. Guess he missed his chance. He sighed in disappointed frowning at himself. Why didn't he try anything? He should've done something, they could have been amazing. Who's knows, because there was just that _instant_ connection. But he guessed he couldn't simply _randomly _ask him out. Plus, the dance just never came into topic when they were talking. Who knows, the guy probably wouldn't have been as interested as he was just because Alfie was trying to play cupid. It'd be too good to be true. Wally looked back at the boy, watching his back disappear behind glass doors. For a second, he could have sworn it was just his imagination but…

…bright blue eyes glanced back for _just a second_…

…and that was all he needed.

Suddenly, a surge of energy and confidence entered his gut. Before he knew it, he was hopping over the counter and dashing after him, "Hey! Wait!"

**xX. So hurry up and get here .Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thankyou for reading! I know what I said about not writing for YJ for awhile! But I wrote this as a quick gift for _WickedWizardofOz_ who helped me a lot with Beta-ing and enjoys cheesy stuff. And for _Blackmarionette_ who I'm sure understood the many lame jokes I have made in this oneshot. Please review and lemme know what you think! I always do my best to respond and I love talking and answering questions! I'll see you next year!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice' or 'Haven't Met you Yet' by Michael Buble or 'Love Song for No One' by John Mayer


End file.
